


A New Game

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Future Fic, Gen, multi-fandom - Freeform, paixaocrack rpg verse, paixaorpg verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years after leaving the City of Paixao and 9 years after the end of the Yu-Gi-Oh! storyline, Bakura has been taking what he remembers from the City and making an extensive custom-made Monster World game out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Game

Bakura smiled looking over at the set-up tables in the room. It had been 10 years since he’d returned, 9 years since Yugi had returned the spirits to their rightful worlds. He’d been working on this for about the whole of the 9 years, having finally found himself comfortable enough to return to his favorite game. 

Over the past five years, he’d moved from the small apartment into a larger house, to cope with the scale of this project, which actually required a gaming room and a set of custom-made tables. Each table represented a place. One was a glittering city. Another, a very large house, with varying traps, a basement maze, and a graveyard. Yet another was a set of colorful ninja villages. A fourth housed a haunted village with a kind-of childish enchantment to it. 

He shook his head a little, as he arranged the varying pieces for NPCs around on the worlds, idly amused by the fact that he knew exactly which person each piece represented. A part of him idly remembered Sara laughing and saying he was “just as much of a gaming addict” as her coworker Greg was. If anything, this project proved it beyond a doubt. It had taken up a pretty decent amount of time and money to create.

He couldn’t say he didn’t miss them all. That city, though it seemed like a mere dream, was precious. It had taught him to believe in himself more than he’d ever done before. Without the voice there to hinder him, he’d been able to properly take control of things and not be quite so afraid of the what-ifs. It had prepared him for the calm that he had to welcome over the past 9 years. 

Satisfied by the way the game was set up, he picked up the phone in the corner of the room and called Yugi, “Hi Yugi! Remember when I said I was building a multi-world game?” 

On the other end of the line, came the excited and still boyish shout, “Yeah!” 

“It’s finally finished. Do you and the rest of your friends want to play? We can start having game nights now.” 

“Sure…But let’s meet up at Burger World first! I’ll call them.” 

“What time should we meet?” 

“Give me another hour or so to get everyone.” 

“All right, I’ll see you all there.”


End file.
